


【狗坦】没有人知道他在想什么

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: 没人知道盖坦·勒诺丹在想什么





	【狗坦】没有人知道他在想什么

克里斯蒂安回到家的时候，盖坦正趴在沙发上把一根假阴茎往屁股里塞，看上去只进去了一半，裤子拉到膝盖，衣服直接套到了脖子后面，肉感的屁股在黝黑的腰背称托下显得格外白。屁股和大腿被润滑液弄得乱糟糟，肉屁股可怜巴巴含着那个尺寸过大的玩具。  
老实说，这有点尴尬。看到朋友自慰的尴尬浓度并不会因为他们上过几次床改变，很显然，盖坦也是一样想。他埋在手臂里的头猛地抬起来，看见握着门把的克里斯直接愣在原地。  
诡异的尴尬填充这件小公寓，还是克里斯首先松开了门把手，他强迫自己挪开盯着室友的眼神，摸了摸鼻子：“不好意思，我，咳，我……”  
老天啊，他该说些什么！  
盖坦回过神，反身虚跪在沙发上，捞起身下的衣服盖住下面。看看克里斯背后躁动不安的尾巴，他既不想当着小狗的面把屁股里的东西掏出来，也不想一下子吞进去伤到哪里。他把衣服翻下来穿好：“你没说你今天回来。”  
克里斯四肢僵硬地往厨房走，他也不知道这个时候该干什么，做饭似乎成了最好的选择，他一边走一边把上衣扒下来，声音含含糊糊：“我忘了。”  
就在他把衣服随手扔到衣服上的时候，他发现不对——盖坦盖着下身的是他的衣服。这一认知叫男孩面红耳赤，盖坦，他的室友，他的朋友，拿他的衣服自慰。体内什么发着抖，连着声音都颤抖：“你想吃什么？”  
“随便，意面吧。”  
盖坦的声音远比平时哑，听上去像是一不小心把他的喉咙使用过度。克里斯切洋葱时差点切到手，他没见过那个玩具，是新的。他往锅里倒水，凉水溅到手背，那尺寸看上去真不小。他含过那个玩意吗？他把一些面倒进锅子，没注意倒了多少，盖坦拿他的衣服自慰。  
接下来，这几个字就占满了他的脑子，把他的裤子挤得都嫌紧。面最后果真嫌多了，他往盘子里一盛就知道，但是这已经不重要了。心跳占据他的耳朵，他的喉咙发紧。  
克里斯端着两个盘子往回走，看到的画面叫他头皮一下炸开——盖坦半仰着头，扶着沙发背缓缓往下沉，无声尖叫。  
呼吸都像是被拖住，男孩深吸一口气又缓缓呼出，裤子紧得要发疯。他不知道自己怎么冷静地把盘子好好放到桌子上，他甚至能去拍一拍盖坦的肩，示意他面已经做好了 盖坦一个模糊的鼻音，有些失神的眼睛迷茫地看他一眼，男孩的理智被一把搅乱。  
什么意面，他们能想起来换一口气就不错，唇舌交缠，空气在唇舌间闭合，克里斯被盖坦推到沙发上。男人抓着小狗的肩膀把气捋顺，眼眶发红。他扭头躲开小狗黏糊糊的吻，按住男孩的嘴唇，任由湿软的舌头卷住他的手指。他发出安抚的嘘声，拍了拍克里斯的额头让他松开嘴。  
他转身伏在男孩身上，温热的呼吸打在那个鼓包上，他拿嘴解开裤链，隔着内裤包住阴茎，小狗抓着他大腿的手一下子收拢，喉咙里溢出些呻吟。克里斯抓住盖坦肉感柔软的胯，示意他抬高屁股。  
热乎乎的舌头首先落在腿根，沿着股沟滑动，盖坦被狗狗弄得几乎含不住阴茎。屁股被肆意揉弄，连带着腰腹，雪白的臀肉染上绯红，连黝黑的腰都泛出些红色。他颤抖着吐出嘴里的东西，前液都蹭在脸颊上，小狗开始把他屁股里的东西往外抽，过长的橡胶制品直接碾过前列腺，盖坦的膝盖都发软。他握着男孩的阴茎喘气，偶尔露出些含在嗓子里的呻吟。  
把玩具往外拔完全就是一场折磨，盖坦的肌肉绷紧，大腿抖个不停。而克里斯，这个坏心小狗，抽出一点还故意猛地往里送一下，弄得盖坦直接叫出声。细碎的吻落在臀部，克里斯偏头叼住盖坦腿上一片软肉磨，舔弄吮吸，把腿根吸得变肿发红。  
等到男孩把整根玩具拔出来的时候，盖坦已经被弄得气喘吁吁，大腿无意识抽搐，脸贴在男孩腿根喘气。巨大的伞段离开穴口的时候发出“啵”的一声轻响，盖坦已经没有脑子去理小狗压低的笑，他下意识追逐狗狗按着穴口的手指，却被狠狠打了一下屁股，盖坦发出一声呜咽。  
被润滑剂和塑料阴茎开发过的肉穴早就湿软，贪婪的含进两根手指，一下下吮吸着克里斯。盖坦被打了屁股才终于想起来自己要干什么，他握着小狗的阴茎伸着舌头小口小口地舔，红彤彤的阴茎随着他扭腰的动作在空中晃，涨得叫他难受，克里斯却故意忽略它，盖坦只能腾出一直手自己抚慰欲望。他的手却被打开。  
“别动。”  
狗狗低沉的声音被含糊在吻间，他警告性地捏了捏盖坦的屁股，在雪白的臀肉上留下鲜明的指痕。盖坦不情愿地收回手，不满地重重舔了一口小狗顶端，他的动作让狗狗倒抽一口气，手指直接添到三根，旋转刮擦着内壁。盖坦把嘴唇贴到阴茎上喘气，眼里被逼出的泪水弄得一片模糊。  
手指还是不够，总是在那一点下方动着，，盖坦绷紧脚尖，克里斯在会阴和囊袋上软软滑动的舌头只让渴望越燃越旺。  
他开始叫小狗的名字，克里斯突然把囊袋整个含进嘴里的动作却让他的声音一下变了调，克里斯，他的嘴唇颤抖，维持不住平常的语调。他知道克里斯想听什么，但他就是说不出口，最后眼泪都被逼出来，趴伏在小狗身上低声呻吟。  
克里斯有些挫败地叹了口气，拍了拍盖坦的腰，示意他起身。男人却没按着他的想法做，盖坦直起腰，自己背对着小狗坐到他阴茎上。他扶着男孩的阴茎缓缓沉腰，腰背肌肉绷紧，盖坦一直坐到最下面，停了好一会儿才能开始动。  
克里斯就看着肉感的屁股起伏，他能听见盖坦带着点泣音的呻吟，他的手掌在柔软的后腰流连，红印被深色的皮肤吃进去，他的阴茎被屁股吃进去。  
盖坦一直不肯回过头，不管克里斯怎样索要一个吻。他骑着男孩一直到他射出来。克里斯直到射出来才意识到他忘了戴套。盖坦撑着沙发靠背起身，白色的精液滑下来一直流到大腿。  
“盖坦……”  
小狗去抓他的手腕，却被直接揉了头发。  
“你先吃吧，我去洗澡。”  
盖坦的声音还是哑的，他甚至没多看克里斯一眼。小狗趴在沙发背上，看着那条白色的痕迹一直延伸到腿弯。


End file.
